Take My Hand
by angelasdawn47
Summary: As America and Japan sit in the ruins of Nagasaki, Kiku thinks about everything he regrets about the war, especially hurting China. America weighs Japan's fate and makes him a surprising offer that changes everything.


Sitting the rubble of a demolished city, America and Japan seemed to be having a starting match. Though of course, one could barely stay concious, much less keep his eyes open, and the other fought the pain of a gaping wound in his middle that had failed to heal much.

And though the American clearly had the upper hand, he did not act on the other's vulnerability. He just sat there, pensive, a hand pressed to his mouth. He wasn't moving or making any noise, just studying the man he'd wounded.

One hit deserves another. But once the debt has been satisfied . . . what then?

That seemed to be the question on the American's mind.

Japan watched, as best he could through his burning eyes, as the western nation weighed his fate. He wondered if he would choose to to torture him before his execution. He needn't do much, Kiku Honda thought with dark humor. He'd need only to walk away and come back later. Japan had never felt such pain in his life. It lingered in every part of him like poison for which there was no cure. Death may be a mercy at this point.

But those were thoughts for the weak. And he was not weak. He had decided to assist Germany mostly to prove that point. Prove it to the world, and to China.

His victory hadn't been very satisfying. He had felt rather that _he_ was the one being run through when his katana pierced China's body and the older nation fell at his feet. Japan had never hated himself before. In fact he rarely hated anyone. But in that moment, taking in the deep sadness and wrenching pain in Yao's expression, he had hated himself.

Everything about this war, it seemed, had been a bad idea. And now he may not live to learn from his mistake. Or to, in time, ask the forgiveness of the one he should never have hurt.

Assuming Yao would ever talk to him again, which was doubtful.

Kiku was startled from his thoughts when America stood up. Japan tensened, and tried very hard to remember what Yao-nii had said about the afterlife. Would he be judged very harshly?

Would the judge deliver a message to China for him?

Yao-nii . . . gomen'nasai.

The American moved again, and Japan struggled not to flinch as his hand moved towards him - and stopped. There was no new pain.

Kiku blinked and realized that he had extended his hand, palm up.

"Take it," Alfred said tiredly, but it wasn't an order. It was an offer.

Kiku looked up at him in confusion, wondering if he had heard wrong. "Why?" he asked, surprised and suspicious. Was this some ploy? But if it was, what did the American have to gain by tricking him now? He could simply take anything he wanted.

Alfred sighed, putting his other hand to his hurt side. It occured to Kiku that it must he hurting him quite a bit to stand. He remebered the day he'd dealt that wound.

Yes. Everything about this war had been a mistake.

Clear blue eyes, so different from the ashy sky around them, met his pained dark ones. They didn't hold the hatred he had expected.

"Because I won't be mad forever. You?"

Kiku studied him, his exhausted mind trying to comprehend what Alfred was saying. And though it was far too slow for his liking, he could feel his burns healing, just a bit, with every minute that went by. Burns given to him when the American had turned two of his cities into dust in retaliation for December 7th.

And yet . . . he was the one offering his hand.

Japan flexed his arm, wincing at the pain but glad to find that he could move it. It would hurt to stand. But standing would be the first step to recovery.

He thought about what America had said.

_I won't be mad forever._

_You?_

". . . No. Not forever."

He reached up and took the American's hand.

And things began anew.

* * *

Japan is a thoughtful nation, and I think he would have found himself disappointed over what he had done, especially after seeing the toll it took on China. I believe he really does care about Yao and think of him as a brother, but usually refuses to acknowledge it out of desire to not seem dependent on China in any way. I believe he would regret hurting Yao.

_Gomen'nasai_ - "I'm sorry" in Japanese

America and Japan were in fact not mad at each other forever. On September 8, 1951, ten after Pearl Harbor and six years after Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the United States and Japan signed the San Francisco Peace Treaty, marking the end of Allied occupation. When the treaty went into effect on April 28th, Japan was once again an independent state, and an ally of the United States. Today, America considers Japan one of its closest allies, and Japan is one of the most pro-American nations in the world.

I think it's fair to say they've come a long way.


End file.
